Problem: Gustave measured his pace and determined that for him, $s$ steps make up one mile. One day Gustave walked $6300$ steps, which was $3$ miles. Write an equation to describe this situation. How many steps are in one mile for Gustave?
Solution: Gustave walked ${6300}$ steps, which was the same as $3$ miles. We are calling the number of steps in one mile for Gustave ${s}$. We can represent the total number of steps Gustave took on his walk as a product: ${3} {s}$ We know that there were a total of ${6300}$ steps. We can set these two expressions equal to describe this situation with an equation: ${3} {s} = {6300}$ Other ways to represent the situation with an equation include: $\dfrac{{6300}}{ s}=3$ or $\dfrac{{6300}}{ 3}= s$. Now we can solve for ${s}$. Divide both sides by ${3}$ to get $ s$ by itself. $\begin{aligned}\dfrac{ {3}\cdot{s}}{3} &= \dfrac{{6300}}{3} \\\\ {s} &={2100} \end{aligned}$ The following equation matches this situation: $3s=6300$ There are $2100$ steps in one mile for Gustave.